


Shyan Drabbles

by PlumDemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumDemon/pseuds/PlumDemon
Summary: Really just a place to organize all my drabbles.These drabbles come from prompts on tumblr and each story with have its own rating.Each prompt is around 500 or so words!Prompts are as follows:1. Ryan keeps having recurring dreams about a man screaming for help and it always ends with his name falling off the man's lips.2. Fox and the Hound





	Shyan Drabbles

Ryan had felt terrible these last few weeks. His own dreams had been tormenting him, waking him up in a gross pile of sweat and bombarding him with grief. The dreams, or nightmares for a better word, were always the same. A lanky man would be screaming for help, the stranger's hands reaching out for Ryan as if he was the only escape the man had. The man always managed to utter one word before Ryan woke himself up. _Ryan_. Of course it was his own name. With a sigh, he got out of his bed and instead of changing his sheets, he decided to take a shower to clear his head and take a moment to really analyze what was going on with these recurring nightmares. After all, there's nothing better than taking a shower while thinking of life’s greatest mysteries.

Once the shower had been set, Ryan got in and started laying down the facts. It was someone he didn't know, that was for sure. The man was clearly asking for Ryan's help. The background of the dream was always a blur and he could never place the man in any sort of location. I mean sure, Ryan could see the stranger crystal clear but when it came to recognizing just where this terrible situation was happening, he had absolutely no idea. But the worst thing about it was that Ryan yearned to save this man from whatever was hurting him. He wanted to save that man so badly. Ryan could not declare that this dream meant nothing. It happened too often for it not to mean anything and everything always seemed too real for its own good. Maybe he should tell somebody? Yeah, it might be good to get it off his chest but they'd probably just give him a nervous nod and brush it off to go to another topic than listen to anymore of his ramblings. Typical. The shower no longer gave him answers and with that, he got out of the shower, got dressed, still didn't bother with the sheets, and left for work.

Although his dreams were terrible, his job wasn't. Everything was going pretty normal, he was at his little desk and thankfully, procrastination hadn't gotten to him just yet. But there was one thing that was off. The empty desk that was across from where he sat now had someone occupying it. Would it be odd to approach this man? Probably but fuck it. We're all gonna die someday, might as well try to make friends along the way, right? Plus, this work could wait. _Ah, there was the procrastination._

Ryan got up from his seat and approached the man sitting at the desk across from him. “Hey long legs, my name’s Ryan. Nice to see a new face around here. I was getting tired of looking at that empty desk.” The man looked at Ryan and Ryan almost fell to the floor. This was the man in his dreams. He was maybe going to actually have to save this man's life. “Hey short stuff, name’s Shane. Nice to meet you too.” He was happy to finally have a name for the face but fuck, would his dream actually come true? And what the fuck was with this blush spreading across his face?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated as I would like to improve my writing! I apologize for any mistakes as this is my first time doing anything like this.


End file.
